


You Know Who Your Friends Are...

by weepingnaiad



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Two Triple Drabbles.  The request was for Bean/Bloom and the fill turned rather angsty.  The first is immediately after the "Troy" wrap party where Sean had too much to drink.  The second is a few days later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Who Your Friends Are...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I make no claims or statements about anyone in this story. This is simply a product of my overactive imagination and if you believe any of this story, I have a bridge I will gladly sell you!
> 
> A/N: This was written for lj user, Ennorwen, for the Drabble meme. Her request: Bean/Bloom – and no references to Bloom as Orli.

**Title:** What Had He Done?

Light pierced Sean’s closed eyelids, sending sharp pains through his head. Gritty eyes opened, then slammed shut as a groan flew from his dry lips. “What the fuck!?!” he frowned, when it dawned that he was trapped by a warm body, arms and legs thrown over him.

“Beanie?” a husky, sleep-warmed voice called from under the covers.

Sean hastily sat up, scrabbling to the headboard, clutching the sheet to his waist. Slowly, memory of sweat slicked skin and incredible heat penetrated the fog of drink, “Orlando?”

Confusion spurred Orlando and a tousled head of curls and sleepy brown eyes were revealed. He reached for his lover, but Sean shook his head, denying what his body knew. He leapt from the bed, throwing on a discarded pair of boxers. “Shit! What the hell? We didn’t… couldn’t!”

Orlando sat up, unselfconscious. “Yes we could… did… three times.” He grinned, almost sheepishly.

Still shaking his head, Sean spoke, “The scotch…” he stared at the carpet, “we made a mistake…”

Orlando’s eyes flashed, “It wasn’t a mistake for me.” He swallowed heavily and stood, dressing with grace even as his insides were shredded. After finding and slipping on his shoes, he stood, his face impassive even as a spark of hope shone from his eyes. Orlando hesitated, hoping to be called back; praying for that same expression in those green eyes that had taken his breath away mere hours ago. Surely Sean would not let him leave, not after what they’d shared?

But Sean stood there, still and silent, refusing to meet Orlando’s gaze, his blond hair slipping over his face.

“Goodbye, Sean.”

The door slammed and a car drove away. He crumpled, clasping his knees to his chest. Sean felt the anguish in Orlando’s last words pierce his heart. What had he done?

 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

 **Title:** One of Many

Orlando dragged himself to the door to answer the insistent knocking. When he opened it, a worried Viggo pushed inside, dropped his bags, and gathered Orlando in a tight embrace. Momentarily surprised, Orlando acquiesced and gave into the offered comfort.

“I told…”

“Don’t say it, Vig. If you value our friendship, do _not_ say it.” Orlando tried to pull away in annoyance, but Viggo held him fast.

“Would it help if I beat some sense into that idiot?” Viggo joked.

Smiling half-heartedly, Orlando extracted himself from Viggo’s hold and wandered into the den where he collapsed onto a beat-up leather sofa. “Doubt it. I’d only feel guilty.” He waved toward the kitchen, “Help yourself. You know where everything is.”

Viggo followed and surveyed his friend. “You look like shit.” He dropped down beside Orlando and pulled him close. “But I love you anyway.”

Orlando snorted. Even though he had dared not ask, he was pleased that Viggo had come even though he was buried with work. “I feel like such a sodding _girl…_ mooning…”

“Lan, don’t.” Viggo shifted their positions so that Orlando was safely ensconced between his arms and legs as they stretched out on the couch.

Sighing quietly, Orlando leaned back and closed his eyes. He probably had screwed things up with Sean, but at least he and Viggo had never lost the friendship that had once tightly bound them all together. “I never imagined that he would just… dismiss it… _me…_ call it a mistake…”

Viggo was running his hands up and down Orlando’s arms trying to soothe, his words soft and low, “He’s scared. Give him some time. He might surprise all of us.”

Orlando cocked his head and stared up at Viggo, “Thanks, Vig. You really are my guardian angel.”

“Just one of many, elfboy.”


End file.
